Bloody Pink
by Tantalizing Kunoichi
Summary: Sakura's parents made an arranged marrige with sakura and sasuke when they were babys. But when they tell sakura, she doesnt take the news very well, and becomes a missing nin. but when the akatsuki find out about her and kidnaps her....while she excape?
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Pink**

me: HELLO EVERY BODIE!! THIS ISH MEH FIRST STORIE!!! -runs around in circles sreaming head off-

sasori:.....................have u took ur meds 2day?.......

me: i will NVR take those imagination killing machines!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sasori: -turns 2 sakura- u no wut 2 do

me:o_O

sakura: im sooo gonna love this -cracks nuckles-

me: O_O -runs-

sakura: -chases after tantilizing kunoichi- GET BACK HERE!!! WE NEED U TO WRITE THE STORIE!!!

me: NEVAR!!!! -runs even faster then puts sakura in genjutsui-

sakura: -screams in terror- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS THE BANANAFLORGINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: bwahahahahahaha now on with the storie!!!!

sasori: -sigh- tantilizing kunoichi doesnt own naruto

_sakura's/any bodys thoughts  
_**sakura's "inner"  
**talking

Chapter 1

"Sakura!" yelled her mother.

"Yeah?" sakura said.

"Can you come down here for a minute?" her mother asked.

"Sure." said sakura. When sakura got down stairs what she saw was not what she was explecting. There. In the living room was none other then Sasuke Uchiha him self, along with his mother and father. "uh...Mom..Whats going on? Why is teme and his parents here?" Sakura asked, looking at her mom. '_Hmm...I wonder what is going on_?' Sakura thought. '**I don't know. I'm just as clue less as you.'** her inner self replied.

"Sakura dear,you may not know it. But when you were born. Your father and i made an arranged marrige to the Uchiha Clan. You are to marry Sasuke in 3 days." Her mother said as she waited for sakura to respond.

**'WHAT?!?! I am NOT marrying the teme!!' **Sakura's inner yelled causing sakura to get a head ache. "Hell no! I am not marrying him and u cant make me!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke just sat there, smirking.

_'Ahhh...Poor Sakura-chan. Soon you will be mine to do as i please with. And there will be nuthing you can do about it.' _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura, hun, I'm so sorry. But there is nuthing you can do about it. The agreeement was made when your father was still alive. And it can only be undone if me and your father nullify the agreement." Sakura's mother explained.

"Well then......i guess i have no choice...do i?" sakura asked, defeated. "I'm going to go to bed...night mom.."

"Awww..Sakura-chan...what about me? aren't you going to say good night to me?" Sasuke said in a fake hurt voice.

"No" sakura answered smugly. With that Sakura made her way to her room, but soon she felt Sasuke following her. "Go away Sasuke"

"No Sa-ku-ra" sasuke purred as her wraped his arms around sakura's waist. "Why would i EVER leave you?" sasuke asked, his breathe brushing aginst sakura's neck. Sakura shuddered in disgust, but Sasuke missread it. He thought it was in anticipction and pleasure.

"Sasuke......!!!!" Sakura yelled as she punched Sasuke in the face. As soon as sasuke let her go she bolted for her door and locked.

"Sakura!!! Open the door now!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he pounded on the door. Mean while in Sakura's room, Sakura was busy packing a bag. She packed a small blanket, her life savings, and a change of clothes for the cold. 'Cause were she was going..she was going 2 need it. Then she packed her weapons pouch with kuni, senbon needles, paper bombs, and sum poison. She had filled five different pouches and had put 3 on her waist, 1 on each leg and had filled a gaint backpack and put it on her back. Just as she was strapping on her Katana the door was blown off to reveal sasuke with his father at the door..er...were the door was at. There eyes widen a fraction before they both narrowed there eyes at her.

"Just were do you think you are going Sakura?" Sasuke's father, Fugaku, asked.

"Out" sakura deadpanned.

" i dont think so Sakura. Your staying here with me." Sasuke told her.

"We will see about tht now, wont we Sasuke." sakura said, you could hear the vinom dripping from her voice..Then she did sum hand signs and teleported away in a flurry of black cherry blossems.

"Damnmit!!" sasuke yelled. _' i WILL find you sakura...and when i do.....you wont like it.'_

________________________________________________________________

**AND THERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!! how wus it??? was it good? R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blooy Pink**

me: OMG!! NOOO SAKURA-CHAN!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!

sakura: get wut away from u....

me: -points infront of me- THT THING!!!!

sakura:.......its just a peice of broccolie.......

me: ITS EVIL!!!!!!!! THEY WANNA TAKE OVER OUR WORLD!!!!!!!!!

sakura: -sigh- fine...-picks up broccolie and throws it away- there...u happy?

me: VERY^^

sakura...-looks around-....hey...have u seen sasori anywere?

me.....uh...um....uh....-looks around 4 place 2 hide-

sakura: -looks at u suspiclushly-sooo...u wouldnt mind if i went in ur room 2 get sumthin....

me: NOOOO -jumps in fromt of door blocking it-

sakura: -smirks- soo..wats in ur room?

me: nuthin!!!

sasori: mhumhmumh

me: -sweat drops-

sakura: so nuthins in ur room huh? -picks me up and throws me out way-

me: -trys 2 get sakura away- no it MY room

sakura-opens door 2 reveal sasori tied up on bed- tantiliz....wtf r u doing 2 sasori?

me:O_O'' n-nuthing!! we was just...-thinks-..playing a game!! yea a game thts it

sakura:.......-unties sasori-

sasori: -jumps at tantilz with murderus intent-

sakura: -grabs sasori- now now sasori-kun...we need her 2 write the storie

me:-inches away and jumps in anti-ninja bubble- ha! -starts writing storie-

sasori: -using his puppets 2 try to burst the bubble and kill me-

me: -sticks tongue out at sasori-

sakura: -sweat dreops- she doesnt own naruto....thank god..

talking

_thoughts_

**sakura's inner**

Bloody Pink

chapter 2

_sakura's pov_

_'damn. why would mother do this to me?' _sakura thought. **'i dont no maybe they all hate us?'** her inner replied. _'maybe...just..maybe...'_

Sakura was making her way to Rain county, she was making good progress when she decided to stop for the night at a hotel in a village.

Little did she know, that stop to the village would change her life for ever. As she was making her way through the town she noticed everyone scurrying away from her as if she would hurt them. It was then that she remembered that she had slashed her headband. Suddenly kuni was thrown at her from behind. She turned to see who it was that threw them at her when she noticed that it was ANBU from leaf that had threw them.

"Soo...i see that Fugaku and Sasuke has sent ANBU after me, eh?" Sakura asked/stated.

"Sakura Haruno. You are underarest. We have orders to bring you back at any costs. Just give up and make this easy for you." One of the ANBU's said. Sakura smirked as she drew out her katana.

"I would like to see you try. I aint going back there and you cant gonna make me." sakura said as she charged at them will killing intent evadent in her eyes. The ANBU was startled that she would choose this but got ready for a fight none the less.

------------------------------SOMEWERE ELSE IN THE TOWN-------------------------------

A huge Chakra wave went threw the town

" Hey Itachi. You feel that?" A blue skined man said.

"Yes i do Kisame." The one known as Itachi replied.

"I think we should see what it is. It might be worth it. Besides im soooo bored" Kisame whined.

"Hn. Fine." With that they went to see just what man could possible have that much strength.

But what they found shocked them both.

------------------------------------BACK WITH SAKURA------------------------------------------

_'Just one more to go then i can leave.' _sakura thought. **'but...but i dont wanna leave!!!!!!'** sakura;s inner yelled. _'to bad we have to or they will send more after me'_ sakura said.

While she was talking to her inner the ANBU had struck a blow on her leg causing it to go limp. "Damn!" sakura cursed. " Well i see its time 2 stop playin around i guess...." with that said sakura kille the ANBU and he fell down along with his other ANBU friends. But she had kept one alive 2 deliver a message to Sasuke and his father.

Just as sakura was heading out the town she heard sumthing coming towards her. She dodged it and turned around ready to fight again. but who she saw scared her sumwhat. There. In ffront of her. Was Itachi uchiha and his partner Kisame.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELL THERE YA GO!!! was it good? i no it was short but i didnt have enough time 2 make a long one but i will try 2 make the next chappy longer ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Pink**

"Well well well...Lookie here itachi. Its a little brat thats emenating all that power" Kisame said sneering. Sakura's eye twitched.

_' This man is getting on my nerves' _sakura thought. **'-gets knifes and sushie plates- LETS MAKE HIM DINNER!!!!!!!!!! -licks lips and drools-'** sakura's inner screamed.

"What do you two want..." sakura said carefully. Itachi smirked while Kisame out right laughed at her.

"What do we want? Well Little girl. What we want is you!" Kisame said as he charged at sakura, while itachi just dissapeared outta sight. She saw Kisame swing his samhada ( A/N: is tht how u spell it?) at her. Sakura dodged it and pumped chakra to her fist and punched kisame in his gut.

"Damn *pant* that was a good hit pinky" Kisame gasped/laughed out. Sakura, being easy to anger, punched kisame in the face again.

" Dont EVER call me pinky again fish stick." Sakura spat out. Then she felt a sharp pain, and she pulled out a kuni out of her shoulder. "The fuck?" sakura said. It was then that she saw Itachi standing not far from behind her. " Why do you want me Itachi?" sakura asked him.

Itachi just chuckled darkly at her. " Why? Well we need another member Sakura. And Pain-Sama sent us to go out and scout for one. And guess what Sakura.....its going to be you." Itachi stated as he put sakura in a genjutsu..Or so he thought. It was then that he was it with unimaginable pain. He looked around to....( Dun dun dun) OROCHIMARU!!!! In nuthing but a pair of breifs. Itachi screamed in terror that Orichimaru might rape him.

Sakura laughed her ass off. She couldnt believe that it was that easy to put Itachi in a genjutsu. Unfortunatly, Sakura had forgotten about kisame and had gotten a bit of her Chakra took away from her. " Damn. im bored now." Sakura said to her self as she knocked Kisame out.

"Well....that was fun while it lasted..." Sakura whispered to her self, and she took off agin. Not knowing that she was being watched the who time by the Akatsuki's leader. Pein.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank

Lazycloud1

xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx

for being Gr8 reviewers and inspiring me to update as fast as i can!! ^^

_________________storie time__________________

3 days later

Sakura is a very fast worker. in just 3 days, she has killed 30 people, and made the bingo books top most dangerous missing nin. She had ANBU's from almost every country after her. And let me tell you. She enjoyed killing them all in the most brutalist of ways. Currently..she was fighting 3 ANBU ( sry i dont feel like going in2 the detail atm ...^^)

________________________________________________________________

AT AKATSUKI BASE

" But Pein-sama. Why should I have to go? Why do you need all of us to do this?" Deidara whined.

"Because i said you have to." Pein said. "I have watched her myself defeat Kisame and Itachi bare handed. and it will take all 4 of you to retreive her."

"Dammit. So what your tellin us pein.. Is that your sendin all fuckin 4 of us. To get 1 little girl?!" hidan yelled, getting iratanted.

"Hidan. Shut up your annoying." hidans partner, kakuzu said.

"Pein-sama...why do i have to go?" sasori asked pein.

"Stop all your whining and . GET . OUT. MY. OFFICE!!!." Pein yelled. And smirked as he watched all 4 of them run out like scared little kids.

________________________________________________________________

BACK WITH SAKURA

**Sakura's pov**

Sakura was currently in a ramen shop ordering her favorite. Beef Miso. Thanks to naruto, Sakura has become...Addictive to it sumwhat...

"Ahh young lady. What can i get for you this evening?" the cook asked.

"Beef Miso to go please." Sakura answered.

"Right away miss." He said be he dashed to the kitchen. She had heared rumors that the Akatsuki have been known to come to this village often. _'Man i hope i dont run into any more of them. i dont feel like fighting them at the moment' _sakura thought. **' Dont worry! we can take care of our self'** her inner told her.

"Here you go miss. Have a nice day." the cook told her.

" Thank you." Sakura said. Even though she had a feeling that today was going to be a good 1.


	5. Chapter 5

Chappy 5!

bloody pink

Sakura made her way to an apartment that she got earlier that day. She wanted to hurry and get there cause the beef miso was smellin reeal gooood (A/N: -drools-) and she couldnt wait to eat it. But something wasnt right. She keep feeling like she was being watched but every time she turned around there was no one there. sakura ran the rest of the way there, and ran into her room and locked the door. But before she could turn around, a pair of strong arms circled around her waist making her gasp in surprise and dropping her food.

She felt him chuckle in her ear. "My my my, so this is the little girl that got away...?" she heard him say. Out of the corner of her eye she saw blonde hair, and for a moment thought about Ino.

"Deidara..Do you have a good hold on her?" she heard another man ask. _'Deidara? hey wait...isnt he part of the akatsuki?'_ sakura thought.

"Yea i do. Though i dont see a reason why though..She seems pretty weak to me." Deidara said. **'WHY THAT BASTDERD!!! I'LL MURDERIZE HIM!!!!' **Sakura's inner screamed, promply giving sakura a headache.

"Damn!!! This girl got good taste in clothes!" She heard sumone whistle/yell. Sakura turned her to see a man with silver hair and violet eyes looking at her under wear. Sakura's face turned bright red from anger and embarrisment. The said man turned to look at sakura and smirked at her while holding up a pair of her undies. Sakura bout broke deidra's arms tryi to break freeso she could kill that man. Unforunatly for her, as soon as she got out of deidara's grasp...She couldnt move. Not even a muscle.

"The Fuck?! Let me go dammit!!" Sakura screamed. She saw chakra strings attached to her and she followed them with her eyes since she oviusly couldnt move her head to look. What she saw was a red head. **'OMG HE'S FRIGGIN HOT!!!!!!!!!!!'** Inner screamed and fainted from this guys hotness. She saw the silver haired guy put 1 of her underwear in his pocket then he stepped away from her stuff. Sakura growled at them. The red head smirked.

"Aww sasori why did you have to stop her? it would have been sooo funny to watch her kill hidan." Deidara said to the red head.

"Deidara..You know as much as i that hidan is immortal."With that Sasori walked up to sakura, who is still frozen, and knocked her out. Before sakura was fully succumbed to the darkness she saw all the members smirk at her.

"Shit...." Sakura whisperd.


End file.
